


Two Bros, gay, in a hot tub

by SnowHoeKaiKBob



Series: One Direction Vines [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, It’s really just the vine, M/M, One Direction One Shot, They are gay though, Vines, if u can call it that idk, niall is an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27077515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowHoeKaiKBob/pseuds/SnowHoeKaiKBob
Summary: where Harry and Louis are the ones in the hot tub and Liam is done with Niall
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: One Direction Vines [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976239
Kudos: 16





	Two Bros, gay, in a hot tub

"Liam."

"Liam."

"Liam."

"Lima"

"..Lima Bean."

"Daddy Direction."

"Oh my god what could you possibly want, Niall?" Liam groaned, glancing over at the boy for a mere second, before turning back to the tv of their hotel room.

Niall grinned in triumph, a small giggle escaping him as turned back towards the window he had been looking at. He stayed silent as he watched the scene outside for a moment, before once again turning to Liam, narrowing his eyes at the boy who had already turned away.

"Liam."

"Lima."

"...Lili?"

"Payno."

"Daddy Direction."

Silence.

"The Payne Tra-"

"Oh my god shut your mouth Niall." The boy grumbled, tossing a pillow in the boys general direction. He stayed silent for a few painful moments, trying to ignore the stares he knew he was getting. He groaned and cursed silently towards the ceiling, his eyes narrowed, before turning towards the stupid leprechaun.

Niall grinned as soon as the boy turned to him, his eyes lighting up now that he had finally gotten his attention. "Quick, come here!" He waited a few moments, his eyes glancing back towards the window, and when he decided Liam wasn't moving fast enough, he reached out and grabbed the boys arm, dragging him closer.

Liams eyes widened as he stopped in front of Niall's face, way too close for comfort, and went to take a step back, but the other boy narrowed his eyes once again in warning, causing Liam to pause.

He sighed suddenly, pushing past Niall, letting the boy's arm drop back to his side as he walked towards the window. He stared out it for a moment, seeing nothing interesting, except for perhaps those birds which were-

"So.. do you see them?" 

Liam turned back to Niall his mouth already opened to question what he meant, but closed it again once he saw the boys expression. He grumbled to himself and turned back around, searching for what he was meant to be looking for.

He ignored Nialls presence now behind him, right near his shoulder as the boy leaned over to also look. He glanced at him quickly, and followed his gaze towards the ground. He stared at the scene for a moment before shrugging, turning to Niall once again.

"I really don't see what you mean."

Niall laughed, shaking his head. "Oh you poor soul.." he leant closer to the boy once again, "don't you see?"

Liam narrowed his eyes again, but more in confusion than annoyance and turned back towards the scene below.

"It's just.. Harry and Louis? In a hot tub? What's so special about that." He said simply, refusing to look back at the Irish man who he could feel breathing down his neck in anticipation. "Are you okay, mate?"

Niall shook his head, muttering under his breath. "How could I ever think you'd understand.."

Liam sighed, turning and pushing past the boy. He was way too tired to deal with his antics again, and he was ready to just go sleep in Louis' and Harry's room, even if it meant dealing with their stupid pining.

Niall suddenly grinned, ignoring Liam. He whipped his phone out, immediately going towards the Snapchat app. He began filming, pointing it towards the boys in the hot tub.

"Two bro's chillin in a hot tub, five feet apart cause they're not gay."

Silence filled the room.

"What the fuck mate?"

Niall turned back to Liam, almost dropping his phone in the process, but quickly recovered, pressing save on the video before slipping it back into his pocket. "What?"

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Niall stared at him, before staring down at his body and then looking back up again. "Actually I have gone to the toilet more than-"

"Shut up. You know that's not what I mean."

"Okay..."

"You, someone who has been waiting for them to fuck for months, saying they're straight?"

"Oh, nah mate they're anything but straight. But, just look at them," he pointed towards the mirror, "that's so hetero out there."

Liam rolled his eyes, and dropped back down onto his bed cursing life itself for leaving him stuck with Niall.

"Come on, we both know Louis is gay, plus I wouldn't be surprised if Harry hasn't imagined atleast one of us naked. I mean, I kinda hope it's me, makes you excited ya know? But I've seen him basically fucking Louis with his eyes-"

"Shut the fuck up before I demand a room change."

A gasp. "You wouldn't."

Liam turned to him and stared him in the eye in a silent challenge. Niall groaned, knowing he had no chance. "Whatever. You know I'm right though."

—

"Hey Harry?"

"Mhm."

"You're kinda hot."

"Cheers mate."

"Really?"

"What?"

"I was aiming for it to be a little more... gay."

"Oh, try it again maybe."

"Oh come here, you tall fucker."

**Author's Note:**

> Ayo I would write more of these vines ones so suggest them tbh
> 
> My twt is killmykai btw 🙏


End file.
